Frieda Brüder
Frieda Brüder is the daughter of the thief from The Four Skillful Brothers by the Brothers Grimm. She is the cousin of Adrian Brüder, Larissa Brüder, and Tilo Brüder. Info Name: Frieda Brüder Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Four Skillful Brothers Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Larissa Brüder Secret Heart's Desire: To return lost and stolen items to their rightful owners instead of taking them. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at locating lost things. Storybook Romance Status: I'd rather date a guy from my hometown than one here. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am brutally honest, even when it ends up hurting people's feelings. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. This class encourages us to help those in need. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. My allergies make this a tough class. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Frieda is somewhat short, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a black jacket over a grey shirt and blue jeans. Around her neck is a crystal necklace. Personality Frieda is studious, helpful, and brutally honest. She is not afraid to tell people what she thinks of them, even if it hurts. It can be hard for her to think of something nice to say if she doesn't think there's anything nice to say to someone. Biography Hallo! I'm Frieda Brüder, the daughter of the thief from The Four Skillful Brothers. My father was the oldest of four brothers who was sent into the world to make his fortune. He decided to become a thief. When the king's daughter was kidnapped by a dragon, he and his brothers went to save her. He was the one who snatched the princess from the dragon. When he brought her home, he wanted to marry her, but so did his brothers, and they started fighting over her. Instead, the king gave him a quarter of the kingdom. Eventually, my father and his brothers met four sisters, whom they married. My father and I live in a nice country mansion with the rest of the family. All four of my cousins are only children, but that's okay since there's no fighting over who gets to be the next thief, astronomer, hunter, or tailor. I'm the oldest of the cousins, and naturally I'm the leader. My father, Felix Brüder, considers himself a gentleman thief, even though nowadays he spends most of his time looking for treasure. He's basically a real-life tomb raider. He brings me on his missions, and I sit back at camp researching the various artifacts. Me and all my cousins go to Ever After High. I'm going to be the next thief. I'm very extroverted and love making friends. I haven't made too many friends, though. It's because of my brutal honesty. I don't feel the need to sugarcoat my opinions. I think that just telling it like it is. People don't need to be such softies. Then again, people these days are way too sensitive. Still, I love helping people out, and kindness goes a long way. I feel kinda left out since I'm the only one of my cousins who's a Rebel. Even though I do want to take my destiny, I'm afraid that I'll get arrested since people will misinterpret the job of thief. Then again, it will come in handy someday. I still support the Rebels since I support those who aren't so lucky to get happy endings. Trivia *Frieda's surname means "brother" in German. *Frieda is allergic to cat and dog fur. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Grey DeLisle. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:The Four Skillful Brothers Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress Category:German